In Care
by Valkyrie4Ever
Summary: What if the Dursley's put Harry in a childrens home? I wondered so I wrote this to give an idea of what his journey to Hogwarts would be like when there's more people to keep the secret from. 10th fanfic! plz review and nicely becuase i thinks its rubbish


**Hey, this is a oneshot thing I wrote because I was bored and often wondered what would happen if the Dursley's put Harry in a childrens home anyway, despite the letter Dumbledor left them...**

**I don't own Harry Potter or the characters from the book J.K Rowling does. The ones i own are the care home kids and workers, but Elaine, i guess is jacqueline wilson's from tracy beaker. **

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was an orphan. He never knew his parents, they were killed when he was a baby, and spent the first few years with his aunt and uncle. His aunt and uncle never wanted him there, he was just ruining their lives and getting in the way. But he needed to stay with someone until he was old enough. When they found him on their doorstep they found a note with him, from Albus Dumbledore, saying that he is a young wizard and should stay with them until he is eleven. However Mr and Mrs Dursley didn't want to be stuck with him for ten years (they didn't want him at all), so as soon as he was older they dumped him in a childrens home to grow up and out of their business. Harry spent the best five years of his life here and was happy with the way things were. He had friends that he loved and lived in a safe, secure homehe was proud to be a part of. The first few months were hard for him though as he was only six and very confused. But as time went on he got close with Jack and Max, his best friends. But the whole house were his family, with different ages and relationships between them they act like a strange family. Before Harry left.<p>

There were eleven children in the house altogether. The two eldest were twins Emily and Ellie at sixteen. They were tall and identicle with toffee coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes. Their skin was the colour of milk or cream some of the kids nicknamed them ice-cream sundae. They just laughed along knowing they're all joking.

Two years younger than the twins were the three best friends James, Luke and Louise. James was tall for his age and had dark brown hair that was very thin and flat on his head. His brown eyes made girls go all 'gaga' over him which makes all three of them laugh when he just dumps a girl when they least expect it. Luke was the opposite to James with blonde hair that stops just under his chin and blue eyes the colour of the ocean. When he looks into Louise's eyes she feels like she can't breathe because they are so gorgeous, she wants to stare at them all day. She had eyes the colour of the sky and blonde hair thats a 'ray of sunshine' as Luke says. Her is cut short, down to her chin in a nice even bob that makes her look older than fourteen.

The next age after fourteen was twelve and thats with Zoe. She didn't really have any friends in the home and kept herself to herself. That way when an argument does happen (more often than not) she can stay out of it as much that is humanly possible. Besides she would prefer to avoid the ginger comments everone makes to her even though her hair is red, like Rihannas, not ginger.

Max and Jack are older than Harry, only slightly because they're eleven while he's still ten, with only weeks to go until he leaves, and he still knows nothing about it. Max and Jack have similar hair and eye colour. They both had a light brown colour hair and both have green eyes. They often get mistaken for twins when they're not related at all. Harry on the other hand had black hair, brown eyes and the round glasses he always wears otherwise he can't see.

The youngest in the house were Kyle and Alex who were both eight. Kyle had golden brown hair that was cut to shape around his face and away from his eyes, which were literally gold, he actually looked like a vampire off twilight. Alex was actually short for Alexa. She was more of a tomboy even though she kept her blonde hair long, he eyes were also golden causing her to look like Rosalie off twilight only she runs around in hoodies.

Harry was having a normal day playing football in the garden with Jack and Max when he saw hundreds of owls flying over the garden and house. One of them even flew through the house and it looked like it was carrying something. A letter, maybe? He couldn't tell. The boys ran inside hoping to find the owl who was gone but had left the letter on the floor outside Clive's office. Clive and Karen were the careworkers who lived in the house with the children and their full time carers until they were either fostered or adopted. One annoying thing about being in care is that you have to wait around waiting for someone to actually want you. You have files all about you and a social worker and a lot of hassel Harry could never deal with. But right now he was looking at the letter on the floor. He didn't take his eyes off it until Jack spoke.

"It's addressed to Clive. I dare you to go and get it,"

"No you get it," Harry realised Jack was daring Max, not him.

"No Max, I dared you," they argued for a minute, but that was a minute too long when Clive came out his office and saw the letter. He picked it up and opened it. Harry noticed on the back it was sealed with wax and had a print of a 'H' in it before Clive broke it, then closed his office door again.

"Are you three spying again?" came a female voice behind them.

"What's it to _you _gingy?" Max asked Zoe.

"For the last time, it's red, not ginger. And if you're spying again I'll just tell Karen. And you're scared of her,"

"We're not spying, Zoe. We were just seeing if the owl was still in here." Harry explained

"Owl? Seriously how stupid do you think I am?"

"Honsetly there was an owl in here. How do you not see it, or _hear_ it?"

"Because it was never in here Harry," she said before walking off.

"Ignore her, mate. She don't know what she's talking about. Gingers never do," Max said calmly.

"I thought that was blondes?" asked Jack

"No, blondes are stupid. Gingers are clueless," explained Max

"I don't think that's right though. Being mean to someone because of their hair colour," Harry said.

"I know, but this is what I hear from the kids at school. Don't shoot the messenger,"

They laughed and went up to Harry's room and put on some loud music, annoying the 'ice-cream' twins. Ellie started pounding on the door.

"OI! Will you turn that bloody music down!" she shouted and when they ignored her she walked in and pulled the plug out the socket.

"HEY!" the boys shouted.

"For God's sake boys you're not five and you're not deaf. Grow up and keep the music to a reasonable level. Emily and I can't hear each other or hear ourselves think."

"Too right El," Emily said in the doorway. "What was with the music anyway? You boys don't normally listen to it that loud,"

"We got bored," Max said

"Really? Next time can you be bored a different way? Why not go out and play football again?"

"Because appaarently there's a load of owls out there," Zoe said walking in as well.

"Well there were," Max said.

"What is with all the noise?" demanded James walking in with Luke and Louise behind him. "Typical, the eleven year olds are causing trouble. Isn't that normally a teenagers job?"

"Yes. Normally sixteen year olds," Louise said.

"Hey," the twins said together.

"No offense,"

"What is going on in here?" came a new voice that belonged to Kyle.

"I don't know but I'm guessing, dear brother, that Harry, Max and Jack put on some loud music, the twins came in to tell them to turn it down, then Zoe came in taking the mick out of them for seeing those owls ouside then the three besties came to see what was going on, just like we are," Alex said looking at everyone expectantly.

"You know I always get creeped out at how she knows what goes on without being in the room," Jack said.

"It's called listening for stuff, Jack. You hear stuff then put the pieces together. You learn that in this place" she replied.

"And yet I don't know how to do that," Ellie said.

"Alright we get it Alexa's creepy now can you all leave my room please?" Harry said and everyone but Max and Jack left. But not long after Clive called Harry down to his office. When he arrived Clive was looking out the window and looked tense. Very tense.

"Harry," he said, "I can't tell you why, but we've decided to send you to a boarding school. Away from the other children and your life here," his voice sounded tight, like he didn't want to tell Harry this but he knew he had to. "You'll recieve a letter form the school within the next couple of days and someone will pick you up to buy your school stuff," he turned to look at Harry adn Harry noticed to bead of sweat on Clive's forehead. Harry could tell Clive wanted himto say something.

"I don't want to go to boarding school, though," Harry said, quickly. "I'm happy here and I don't want to leave Jack and Max."

"You don't have a choice I'm afraid. And I heard that the person who's picking you up may want to foster you. So there's something good happening for you," Clive said sitting in his chair, hiding his letter under a pile of other paperwork, but Harry noticed.

"It's something to do with that letter isn't it? The one the owl dropped at your door. Otherwise you wouldn't be sending me anywhere, or you would send some of the other children with me, wouldn't you?"

"Harry, I'm not happy about it but Elaine thinks it's what's best for you," how did Harry know his social worker was involved? Elain's always involved when Harry's made unhappy.

"I don't care what Elaine thinks Clive! It's none of her business what goes on in my life," Harry shouted. he was so angry. But only after he said it did he realise he was wrong. Everything that happens with Harry has to be reported to Elaine.

"Harry, that's enough," Clive said angrily, "It's been decided, you can't change it so stop moaning about it,"

"No I will moan all I like," he said before running out of the office and up to his room, where Jack and Max were still waiting. "Get out of my room," he said low and scary that made anyone do what he wants them to do. Jack and Max quickly left and Harry threw everything around his room. He didn't know what to do with himself, he was that angry. In the end he just layed on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until the flash of green and woman's scream woke him up. He'd been having that nightmare for years but the scream was new. And it scared him. There was a knock at the door and Alex walked in her golden eyes looking at the mess in there then looked at Harry. She walked over to him and sat on his bed.

"You OK?" she asked. He nodded. "Clive told us, it can't be easy knowing you're leaving and going on your own,"

"It's not just that Alex. It's the fact that they want to get rid of me. That they send me off on my own and don't even ask my opinion on it. I've never felt morelonely,"

"Well hiding up here isn't going to help you, you know. Jack and Max were pretty freaked out when they came downstairs earlier. Said you used your low, threatening voice on them."

"I guess I did," he said and sighed.

"Why not try and make it up to them. It's only a few weeks until you go so you may as well make the most of it, while you can. You don't want to leave and regret not doing the things you've been talking about for the last term do you?"

"I guess not. Alex I don't know where you came from or where you learnt that but for an eight year old, you make one heck of a counsellor,"

"So I've been told."

"Where did you learn that stuff anyway?"

"I was always making Kyle do the right thing while we were back home, otherwise it ended worse for him." she said before walking out. She always did that, give some information about their life before going into care then stop and walk out. She and Kyle kept their lives very private, claiming it's no one else's business. Harry suspected theres a specific reason Alex would rather dress like a boy in hoodies all the time. Karens voice bought him out of his thoughts.

"Harry, dinner!" he realised he was starving and ran downstairs where everyone was waiting and looking sorry for him. He ignored them and sat down in his usual seat in between Jack and Max and tucked into the lasagne Karen put on his plate. When they were all finished he and the boys went back upstairs.

"Sorry," he said, "for the way I spoke earlier. I was just angry they're getting rid of me,"

"It's alright mate, we realise now why you said it like that," Jack said. "We can still chill out in the holidays though right?"

"Of course we can. I won't find any good football players like you two to play with." they laughed and played mini football on the table in the games room until bedtime. Karen came in at ten o'clock to tell them, so they went up stairs to their rooms and got into bed. Harry fell asleep straight away although it didn't last long before the nightmare started.

This time, however, he saw a face in the flash of green . Two faces, a man and a woman. The man looked like him, only older, with the same style glasses as him. The woman was beautiful with gorgeous red hair and green eyes. They were smiling but then the smile turned to frown and then thier while face looked like they were in agony, he heard the scream again and woke just as another face, a white face, came into the picture. He looked over to the clock and saw it was three in the morning. He rubbed his head but refused to go back to sleep. That didn't last long because when he blinked twenty minutes later he realised it was seven when he reopened them. 19th July was the date. Harry's birthday. Everyone was just waking up so Harry quickly got up and went into the bathroom to wash. He slipped into jeans and a plain blue t-shirt and ran downstairs where Clive greeted him with a "Happy Birthday Harry!" and gave him a card that was from him and Karen. He smiled and went into the dining room where most of the children were waiting and sat down they all shouted 'Happy Birthday' and he couldn't stop smiling. He ate toast and cereal and drank orange juice until he was full.

He was really surprised though when the post came and Karen gave him a letter. The envelope was the same as the one Clive recieved yesterday, a slightly discoloured coffee colour with black ink for the writing and on the back red wax with an imprint of a 'H' sealing it. The only thing Harry didn't notice yesterday was the balck logo of his new school the shape of a shield with four animals on it, a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven and a ribbon looking affect with 'Hogwarts' written in it. He asked to be excused and went up to his bedroom to read it. And what a shock he got when he finished reading:

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress'<p>

Harry was speechless and re-read it to make sure he wasn't mistaken. Witchcraft and Wizardry? Was he mistaken or is this Minerva McGonagall calling him a wizard? He looked at the requirements page:

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk  
><em>A History of Magic <em>by Bathilda Bagshot  
><em>Magical Theory<em> by Adalbert Waffling  
><em>A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration<em> by Emeric Switch  
><em>One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi <em>by Phyllida Spore  
><em>Magical Drafts and Potions <em>by Arsenius Jigger  
><em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them <em>by Newt Scamander  
><em>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection<em>by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
>1 wand<br>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
>1 set glass or crystal phials<br>1 telescope  
>1 set brass scales<p>

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS'

Theres no way most of that stuff could exist. Where would he find it all? How can magic exist? He felt he was going mad or someone was playing a practical joke on him. He ran downstair and asked everyone about it.

"Who sent this?" he asked holding up the letter.

"What?" someone shouted he didn't know or care who.

"This letter saying that I'm a wizard?"

"Harry no-one sent you that letter. At least no-one _here_,"

"Harry can you come to my office please?" Clive said trying to calm things down. Harry followed him and sat down opposite him at his desk.

"Harry I know this must be a shock and confusing but what you have just read is all true. You are a wizard and you'll be going to that school at the end of the term."

"I can't be a wizard, magic doesn't even exist,"

"That's what the letter I recieved explained. It told me where you've got to go and where to take you, although the headmaster said he was going to send someone to pick you up anyway. Would you like to read it?" Harry nodded and Clive handed him the letter.

'Dear Mr Munday,

This letter is addressed to you concerning one of the children in your care. Harry Potter. I think you should know that he is in fact a wizard and shall be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the start of the school year. I have sorted all the details with Harry's social worker and this is to be kept confidential to protect our secret. Please make sure Harry is ready to leave the home on Tuesday 19th July at midday with our gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid who will take him to collect his school supplies in Diagon Alley, London. He leaves on September 1st from London King Cross station at 11am sharp from Platform nine and three-quarters, Hagrid will show you where to go. Harry will recieve a letter shortly after you recieve this one. I'd appreciate it if you do not tell anyone else in your care about magic or the fact Harry is a Wizard.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore  
>Headmaster of Hogwarts'<p>

"So what shall I tell the others?" Harry asked.

"Tell them it was a friend at school playing a joke on you. Just for the fun of it," Harry nodded, left the office and did just that. At twelve, just like the letter Rubeus Hagrid arrived. And he was huge!

"Oh my God, you're spending the day with a giant!" Zoe screeched, as she opened the door to him. Harry nearly screamed himself but Hagrid seemed really friendly and Harry was happy about spending the day with him. Hagrid showed Harry plenty of amazing things, walls moving, goblins running a bank, people levitating stuff, he even got to meet one of his teachers, Professor Quirrell of Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry also realised he was rich! Well rich is the wizarding world since their currency was different to muggles, which he learnt that everyone at home were as they are non-magic folk. He was tempted to tease the others about that then he remembered to keep it all a secret.

One thing that scared him, or worried him at least, was the fact that everyone knew who he was. All he heard all day was:

"Glad to meet you Mr Potter," and "Welcome back, sir," or "You're Harry Potter!". Someone even asked him for his autograph, someone else wanted a photo with him and a group of girls asked to see his scar. How could they have seen that it was hidden by his hair? When he and Hagrid finished shopping and bought everything he needed they went to sit quietly in the pub, soft drinks for Harry (obviously), and Harry asked him about what everyone meant.

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you these things Harry," he said looking at the owl, he bought as a birthday present. She was a beautiful snowy white owl and large brown eyes, and nameless. Harry was still thinking bout what to call her.

"Please Hagrid?" Harry asked, "I've been curious all day as to why everyone's so set on meeting me. How does everyone know who I am? It's not that interesting living in a care home."

"No one knows you grew up in one Harry." Hagrid sighed. "alright. I'll tell yer somethin', but yer can't tell anyone I told yer, understand?" he nodded. "Alright, did anyone tell you how yer parents were killed?"

"When I was four and living with my aunt and uncle I overheard something about a car crash. Why?"

"A car crash, typical Dursley," Hagrid muttered, then laughed. "A CAR CRASH! Ha! No yer parents, magnificent Witch and Wizard I must say, were actually... murdered," Harry's jaw dropped.

"Murdered?" he whispered.

"Yes, by a Dark Sorceror named V-" he stopped and looked suddenly scared.

"Do you want to write it down?"

"No I can't spell. OK," he dropped his voice so only Harry could hear. "Voldemort,"

"Voldemort?" Harry said louder than Hagrid, luckily no-one heard him and Hagrid shushed him and Harry thought about hi nightmare. He didn't know why, but he thought that was something to do with it. He told Hagrid about it and Hagrid nodded.

"Those faces, they're not just anybody. They're yer parents, Lily and James Potter. They didn't deserve to die if yer ask me, but yeah. The flash of green I can only guess to be the spell he used. He wouldn've killed you too but rumour has it that when he came to you, something happened and he lost all of his power."

"He tried to kill me?"

"Yes, but, like I said, something happened and he couldn't. He was weakened and just dissappeared. Some say he died but I think he's out there somewhere waiting to come back. But anyway whatever did happen that night cause you to get that scar. That's why everyone knows who you are, Harry. You're the boy who lived,"

When Harry got back he went straight to sleep, having already eaten out with Hagrid, and had the nightmare again. It happened in exactly the same way as before, only this time he saw Voldemorts face. A white face with no hair, a black cloak over him, and blue eyes that seemed to be changing to red and he had no nose. Only two slits like a snake has.

The weeks passed quickly for Harry and he doesn't remember much about what happened because he was too excited about going to school and learning stuff like that. All his friends knew when they got to the train station was he was going on the train, no-one, no even Harry, knew he had to walk through a wall to get there. They met with Hagrid at half-ten so he could show Harry where to go, get him settled, and get back himself as he had to already be there when the students arrive. However when he saw someone he recognised he stopped her. In fact he stopped the whole family.

"Molly!" he called. The woman turned.

"Hagrid!" she said the family looked at each oher. There were four boys and a girl there, the boys pushing large trolley just like he was. Harry guessed they were all the womans children, as they all had the same red hair she had. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Can you show Harry to the platform please? It's just I've got to get back, Dumbledore's expecting me," Molly looked at Harry.

"Yes of course Hagrid. Hello Harry, I'm Molly Weasley," she said and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry," she nodded and shook hands with Clive.

"Righ I'm off then," Hagrid said, "I'll see you lot there, then," the whispered to Clive, "You guys should leave now as you know what is needed to get there,"

"Alright guys, say goodbye to Harry here, we've got to get back home," Clive said.

"OK," Ellie and Emily said. They hugged him "Bye Harry, have fun, send us letters or something," Ellie said. "Yeah or e-mail us, we check that everyday,"

"Jeez, what's with girls and higs huh?" James asked when the twins let him go. He slapped him on the back the way boys do and high-fived him, Luke did the same and Louise hugged him. "See ya Harry," she said. Kyle and Alex put their arms over his shoulders and stared at him, in their creepy way. Harry let them do it and just said: "I'll see ya later. Maybe at Christmas,". When they left him alone Zoe just stood there arms crossed looking at him. She looked like she had tears in her eyes but not very noticable. After a moment she hugged him tightly, so tight he asked if he was allowed to breathe. "Sorry," she said loosening her hug, "I'm just gonna miss you. You're the only one who isn't mean to me in this dump, or rather the dump we call home. I'll see ya soon though yeah?"

"Yeah," he said before turning to Jack and Max, his two best friends in the world. They all did thier secret handshake before having a 'manly' hug like they'd seen adults do.

"We'll miss ya mate," Jack said cheerfully.

"Yeah, what he said," Max agreed.

"Thanks guys, I'll miss you too," Harry replied before going as time was ticking closer and closer to eleven. Only when they were out of earshot of them all one of the boys said: "Oh my God you're Harry Potter!"

"Fred! Leave the boy alone, I'm sure he doesn't want you acting like that," Molly said.

"Yeah George stop acting like that," another boy said who, Harry finally realised, was the other boys twin. _Woah _he thought_ I know _way _too many twins._

"Will you two boys stop confusing me and go through the gate already?" Molly snapped. The twins, Fred and George, Harry was guessing, ran straight into the pillar in the middle of the train station. He blinked. Another one of the boys went up, a little older than them all and looked at his mum. "I'll see you later mum, bye Ginny," he said. Ginny must be the young girl there, Harry thought.

"Bye Percy," they said. "Keep an eye on Fred and George would you? I don't want to recieve another owl about their behaviour," Molly said before he ran through the wall. Harry turned to her.

"Excuse me, Molly? How do you..." he pointed to the wall. She laughed gently.

"Oh yes, sorry dear. Don't worry, it's Ron's first time as well," she smiled, "all you have to do is run or walk straight at the wall to get onto the platform. Do you want to try now?" he nodded and stood in front of it. His trolley in lined up to just go straight through. He took a deep breath and ran straight towards it closing his eyes as he went got to it and opened them to realise he went straight through it. He smiled and went to get his stuff loaded onto the train. He saw the last red headed boy when he was sitting in one of the compartments and invited him to sit with him.

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way. Sorry I didn't intrduce myself on the platform. Was a bit nervous about walking through the wall if I'm honest."

"Oh that's alright. I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Ron looked at him.

"I know. Fred shouted it out on the walk towards the wall. Do you really have the scar?" Harry lifted up his hair to show Ron the lightning bolt underneath. "Woah!" Ron said.

As time went on they got talking and Harry found that he was telling Ron all about his life in the home with the others. He talked about Ellie and Emily and how everyone refers to them as toffee ice-cream. He told him about James, Luke and Louise and their annoying interferring in everything. He talked about Zoe's red hair being mistaken for ginger and everyone picking on her even though it was really red and how Jack and Max taught him to play football and how they were his best friends before finally finishing with Kyle and Alex and their golden eyes and creepy ways.

Ron talked about his siblings, four brothers and his sister. Bill was the oldest brother then it was Charlie, who works with dragons. They had both finished school and Ron's third oldest brother, Percy, was in his fifth year at school followed by Frd and George who in their third year. Ginny was a year younger than Ron so she'd be attending next year, where Ron will have to look after her.

A little after they had finished talking a girl appeared in the doorway. She looked annoyed at something and noticed the two of them on their own.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit with you? It's just there's this kid in the room I was sitting in and he won't shut up," she asked.

"Oh. Of course, we've got plenty of space," Harry said and she smiled sitting next to Ron.

"I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger." she said.

"I'm Harry and this is Ron," Harry said.

"Harry Potter to be precise," Ron said.

"Really? Is it true you have a ligtning scar?" Harry showed her. "Oh wow! I'm sorry I don't know a lot about you though Harry. Only that you defeated some Dark Lord,"

"How could you not know about Harry Potter?" Ron asked.

As it turned out Hermione, like Harry, grew up aorund muggles not knowing anything about magic, witches or wizards. Unlike Harry, however, there was no traces of magic through her family so Hermione was unique, but when she bought her book she had read them all five times before the term started and so far, the smartest first year. And they weren't even at Hogwarts yet! They all got talking for the next two hours of the train ride, while Harry told Ron about football Hermione started drawing a football pitch to show him how it works. They all hoped they could be in the same house because they wanted to be really good friends. Harry learnt the four houses to be Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Ron wanted to be in Gryffindor because the rest of his family were in Gryffindor and he didn't want to be left out. Hermione wanted to be in Gryffindor because she thinks she's got courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry. Harry wanted to be in Gryffindor because he didn't want to be apart from his friends.

When they arrived they realised they had to sit on a stool and have a talking hat put on their heads. Also known as the sorting hat who will decide what house they would be in for the next seven years. Hermione was the first to go up and she got put in Gryffindor. Ron was put in Gryffindor before McGonagall had even put the hat on his head. But when it was Harry's turn the hat struggled on whether to go for Gryffindor or Slytherin which happens to be the worst house to be put in, according to what he's heard.

He practically begged the hat not to put him in Slytherin, choosing not to say he wanted to be with Ron and Hermione. In fact that wasn't the only reason, he just didn't want to get put with Draco Malfoy, a really horrible piece of work he'd met on the train. So when the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry ran over to the table and pretended he didn't notice he got the biggest cheer out of all of the cheers that night.

_Maybe_ he thought _'boarding school' won't be so bad after all_

And as the year went on, he realised it wasn't, with friends like Ron and Hermione to save him when in trouble, especially when he met his parents murderer in the forest near the end of it!

The kids at home would not believe this...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry for any typos. And obviously some things may have slightly changed according to the actual book... Please note I don't actually know how a childrens home works I used ideas I got off Tracy Beaker for that. and i also have no idea what kind of thing Dumbledor would've written in his letter as we never know what he wrote to the Dursley's so i couldn't use a guide, so i stuck to the basics. <strong>

**Please review nicely**


End file.
